Here to stay
by Blooming-Sunshine
Summary: One day Pain brought home a new neko, Hidan. All of the others are excited about the new family member but Hidan has a very dark past. A past full of cruelty and abuse that has left the neko mute. Can his new family help him to heal from his past life? Maybe one special member can... /abuse/rape/harm. Don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A big car slowed in and stopped in front of a pretty big villa in a small community 10 minutes outside of town. An orange haired man stepped out and stretched himself.

Pain opened the trunk of his car where a large box was standing. A small whimper was heard from in side and the pierced man opened it slightly and gently said; "I know you don't like this but just what a little longer. You don't have to be scared, okay?"

Pain took out his phone and wrote a quick text, and about 2 minutes later a big blue skinned man were coming the house with a big smile on his face.

"Did it go alright?" he asked as he helped the other to lift the box.

"Yeah Kisuke, but I still can't believe how someone can treat such a cute creature so badly"

Soon the two men were inside and gently sat down the box on the living room floor. There were already a few persons in the room. Sasori was reading a book but looked up when he heard Pain and Kisuke. Deidara, a small blond neko, was playing on the floor and quickly got up and went over to investigate the box. He jumped back when it moved slightly.

"Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, come here for a moment!" Pain yelled. Soon all of the members of the household were sitting in their living room, eagerly watching the box. The nekos, Tobi, Deidara and Itachi, were all sniffing trying to identify what was inside.

"I have a little surprise for you guys. About a month ago I was contacted by a friend of mine. She's working at the neko shelter in town and she said that they had one that was in serious need of a good and safe home." Both Deidara's and Tobi's eyes lit up. "You brought a new neko?" the yelled with excitement. "Sh!" Pain said before continuing;

"Yes I have. His name is Hidan and I want all of you to treat his as well as you can. He hasn't had an easy life full of abuse and pain" he said and he could see the shock in all of their eyes.

"Well, isn't it about time we met the newcomer?" Sasori asked and the rest nodded.

Pain, slowly opened the box and they saw a pair of silver eyes peak up. A pair of magenta eyes soon followed, slightly covered by silver hair as the neko carefully looked around the room from inside the box. When he saw all the people he quickly hid inside again but Pain reached down and gently lifted him up and sat him down on the rug. Hidan curled up tightly and wrapped his tail around himself, clearly scared. "Hidan?" a soft voice said close to him, causing him to jump. Konan was kneeling down next to him with a big smile on his face. "Easy now, we won't hurt you. I'm Konan, and this is Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, he has a lighter syndrome of split personalities, and Pain" she said as he pointed at them all in order.

Hidan didn't say anything; he only looked at them with big eyes. Deidara slowly crawled forward and was now sitting in front of the other neko with a big smile. "Hi I'm Deidara as you know. Welcome to our house" Hidan still didn't make a sound but he gave the blond a quick smile before looking down. "Well, aren't you gonna say anything?" Kakuzu said impatiently causing Hidan to recoil from the harsh voice, Konan glaring angrily. Hidan slowly lifted his head and with a shaking hand he pointed towards a ling scar across his neck. "Oh that's right. Hidan's past owner tried to strangle him, crushing his windpipe in the process" Pain said in a low and sad voice. This made all of their eyes to widen, had they really heard that right?

"So you can't talk at all?" Itachi asked and walked closer to Hidan who shook his head without raising his eyes. "Well, maybe not now but my friend said that there might be a chance for you to talk again" Pain said and laid a hand on the neko's shoulder, trying to calm him a bit. But this only made Hidan shake even more. _"Damn, what did that bastard do to you?"_ Pain thought as he carefully scooped up the shaking neko. "Don't worry; I'm just going to show you your room okay?" Hidan slowly nodded and so they left the living room, leaving the other to talk over what they just had found out.

"How exciting. A new neko" Deidara and Tobi said together, almost jumping.

"Oh poor thing, I can't imagine what he had been through" Sasori said to Kisame across the room.

"I think it's unnecessary to get another neko, but I have to admit I don't like the idée of someone abusing a neko" Kakuzu said as he leaned against the wall, not really talking to any of them. This caused Tobi and Deidara to stick their tongues out at him before going back to talking about how they could welcome Hidan the in the best way. They continued to talk before they were interrupted by Konan who called them all to the kitchen for dinner.

**With Pain and Hidan upstairs**

Hidan was curled up in Pain's arms, ears flat on his head and tail wrapped around his own arm. They soon reached the room and Pain gently sat Hidan down on one of the two beds, carefully covering him with a blanket. "You'll have to share room with Kakuzu. Hi seems like a scary guy at first but he is really nice once you get to know him" Pain said with a little smile. "You should get some rest. I'll come up with dinner later" he said before exiting the room. Hidan laid awake for another 10 minutes, thinking about the day. It started with him being at ht shelter, and then this strange man came in and said that he was going to move in with him and his family. The neko was a bit scared since he still remembered living with his last owner, Orochimaru. That man had done so many cruel and sick things to him that he had made Hidan lose all trust in other people. In his eyes they were all just like him.

"_They seem nice enough. But then again so did he in the beginning" _the neko thought to himself before falling asleep in the soft, warm bed. It had been quite some time since he had slept in a bed, in peace. Orochimaru just to make him sleep in either a basket without any blankets or anything, which made it very hard or in his bed after they had some "_fun_" as he called it. Hidan didn't know what this family wanted in return for being so kind but right now sleep was overtaking him.

Meanwhile down stairs the rest of the family was now having dinner. They laughed and talked loudly. The topic at the table was still the new neko. "Do you know who was Hidan's former owner?" Kisame asked Konan before shoving more food into his mouth. "Yes. Orochimaru" Konan said with a calm voice. The room when silent, everybody starred at her. "Are you sure?" Kakuzu asked with a raised eyebrow. She nodded. "Wow, no wonder he is so scared" Zetsu said with a sad look on his face. "You know him?" Deidara asked, biting down on a piece of bread. The black and with man nodded. "Used to work for him. **Sick man**"

Pain soon walked in and sat down with a sigh. They all looked at him with a kind of _well, tell us the details_-look on their faces. "Well, he's in pretty bad shape. We'll have to take him to the vet soon and we all have to work on gaining his trust, okay?" he said with a firm voice. Everyone nodded, even Kakuzu. "Oh and Kakuzu" Pain said to the banker who looked up from his plate. "Be nice to him okay? He's been through a lot" Kakuzu just nodded and went back to eating.

When they all had eaten, Pain put together a tray with food for Hidan and with Konan; they walked up to see how Hidan was doing. When they opened the door they heard a pained whimper from Hidan's bed. The neko was having a nightmare. Konan quickly kneeled down next to him and gently shook him trying to wake him but the neko just fought against her touch. "Hidan, Hidan sweetie, wake up" she called out and finally managed to wake him up. He was looking at the two with terrified eyes, shaking like crazy. Konan slowly pulled the frightened neko into a tight embrace, hearing a gasp when her hands touch Hidan's arms, as if he was expecting her to hit him. "I'm not going to hurt you okay? No one here is. We all want you to feel safe" It was clear that Hidan didn't believe her. They sat like that until the neko had calmed down and when Konan finally let go of him, Pain placed the tray in front of him on the bed. Hidan sniffed on it with a skeptical look but he finally took a bite and soon the all of the food was gone.

Konan gently smile at him before taking the tray and heading out the door. Just before Pain left he turned around and softly said "If there is anything you need, we'll be downstairs okay?" Hidan didn't answer, he just curled but under the blanked and looked away. _"Well, that could have gone worse."_ Pain thought as he walked into his study to get some work done.

**TBC**

Well, this is my new story. Hope you like it. Please post a review and tell me your opinion. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hidan woke up the next day when he heard the door open. He peaked towards the door and saw a large, dark figure approaching him. He immediately thought it was Orochimaru and tried to get as far away from him as he could. He covered his head to protect himself if his master would hit him. "Hey, hey kid. Calm down. I won't hit you" the voice was different. It wasn't the hissing, snakelike voice he was used to but a warmer yet firmer voice. He dared to peak up and saw a mask and a pair of red and green eyes. He slowly lowered his hands bur he didn't let his guard down just yet.

"It's me Kakuzu, remember?" Hidan slowly nodded, not taking his eyes of him. "Well, Konan wanted me to tell you that they are going to get you some new clothes and they wanted to know what colors you liked and that kind of stuff" the banker said with a slightly annoyed voice. Hidan just looked at him. "WELL!" Kakuzu yelled making the neko jump and once again cover his head. They the other remembered that the newcomer couldn't speak. "Look I'm sorry okay, but could you come downstairs?"

Hidan slowly got out of bed, lightly biting the sleeve of his too-big shirt and holding his tail with the other hand. When Kakuzu took a better look at him it was clear that he was way too skinny. The black pants that he wore were also hanging to loosely on his hips. If there hadn't been a belt they would have fallen right of. Kakuzu opened the door and gestured for the neko to follow him. When they got downstairs they saw Deidara jumping in front of Konan, waving something in her face, ears standing up and tail lightly waging in excitement. "I had an awesome idée" he said and ran over the Hidan, who looked kind of scared of the blond neko. "Since he can't talk, he can use this notebook to write what he wants to say, un"

Konan and Kakuzu just starred at him, making the blond blush slightly. "Um, well it seemed like a good idée in my head at least, un" he said with a sad look. "Deidara, that's a great idée. That way we'll be able to communicate much better with Hidan" Konan said and gave Deidara a big hug. When she let go of him, Deidara calmly walked back to Hidan, giving him the notebook which had a pen and a rope attached to it. "So you can keep it around your neck" the blond said with a big smile. Hidan looked at him with big eyes before bowing slightly. All three looked at confused at him. Why did he bow to them? Did he think that they were above him?

"Hidan sweetie, you don't have to bow to us. We're your friends" Konan said and placed a hand on his head, slightly scratching his cat ears. A purr was heard from the silver neko as he closed his eyes in pleasure. This made Konan smile, since it was the first time Hidan had actually relaxed in their present. When seeing this, Deidara began to sulk; he also wanted a scratch so he quickly moved to Konan's side and poked her with his head. She got the hit and began to scratch him as well.

They stood like that for a little while until Kakuzu made a little fake cough to end this sweet moment. Hidan blushed slightly and went back to nibble the sleeve of his shirt. Deidara on the other hand looked at the banker with a rather sour look. "Now we'd better get going. Hidan, do you want to come with me to buy some new clothes?" Konan said with a happy voice. Hidan gently took the pen and began to write on in the note book. When finished he held it up so she could read it. _"You don't have to waste your money on clothes for me. I'm fine, miss"_ Konan blushed a little when being called miss. "Sweetie, it's not a waste. And you don't have to call me miss. You can call us all by name" she said and opened the front door. The silver neko hesitated for a moment but soon followed her to the car. He opened the door but didn't get in. He wasn't really sure what to do. Orochimaru never let him sit on the seats in his car; he would just stuff him into the trunk. Konan noticed the insecure look on the neko's face. She walked around and lifted the surprisingly light neko and placed him in the car seat. She then positioned herself behind the steering wheel and they were of.

The ride wasn't long, only 10 minutes. Konan smiled to herself when she saw the neko excitingly looking out the window at all the houses and people. They soon drove in at a big mall, as soon as they got out Konan noticed that Hidan seemed a little uncomfortable since there was a lot of people and nekos there. As Konan began to walk, Hidan gave her a questioning look. He wrote something very quickly and held it up, "_Leash?_" Konan just looked at him. She then gave him a sad smile as she walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and guiding him towards the mall. "There is no reason for you to wear a leash"

Hidan couldn't believe these people. Why were they being so nice to him? He insecurely followed the woman, making sure to keep close to her arm, big crowed scared him a bit. They walked through the mall, walking into a few shops while Konan asked a few questions.

"So how old are you?"

"_16"_

"How long did you stay with Orochimaru?" the question caught the neko totally of guard, causing him to almost trip. He took a deep breath and wrote down the answer with a shaking hand. This did not go unnoticed by Konan who eminently regretted asking the question.

"_Since I was about 9"_ Konan covered her mouth with her hand. 7 years? Did Hidan put up with that creep for 7 whole years? Hidan saw the way she reacted and turned his head away in shame. Konan's heart just broke when she saw how the memories pained the young neko. They staid silent until Konan finally decided to break the ice.

"So what do you like to do?"

"_Well I like being outside and reading, but if it displeases you all I don't need any of that"_

Konan sigh to herself before pulling Hidan it a store with clothes for nekos.

As soon as they stepped inside the store came a young blonde man up to them with a big smile on his face. "Hi and welcome to Neko Wear. Can I help you?" Hidan quickly hid behind Konan who just chuckled. "Hi Naruto. How are you?"

"Great. I was actually gonna call you tonight. Sasuke and I were planning on coming over this weekend. Would that be alright?"

"Of course. Oh I almost forgot, Naruto this is the newest member to our family, Hidan" the blue haired said and stepped aside.

"Hello Hidan I'm Naruto. So you're a newcomer. Itachi told me" Hidan tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face. Did Itachi know them? Naruto chuckled and continued "Itachi's younger brother Sasuke is my boyfriend" the neko gave the young man a quick smile before bringing his sleeve up to his mouth and gently biting on it.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Naruto said to Konan as the two watched the nervous neko.

"He can't Naruto. Orochimaru hurt his throat so he can't talk anymore" the blonde's eyes widened in shock. "You're serious?" Konan nodded.

"Well we can talk about that later. Now, you need some new clothes right?" Naruto said and walked over to Hidan. The neko gave a small nod and looked at Konan who smiled back.

"Hidan you can pick out anything you want from here okay?" Hidan looked at her with shocked eyes. He quickly wrote "_Anything?"_ and held it up to her. Konan nodded and let Naruto guide thought the store. Here and there Hidan would carefully reach out of a shirt or a pair of jeans but each time he looked at the other two as to ask there promotion to pick it. After about 15 minutes Hidan had picked out 2 pair of pants, 3 sweaters and a hooded shirt. The three moved along to the dressing room where Konan and Naruto sat down in two air chairs and started to chat while the neko tried on the clothes.

The other two's conversation was interrupted when the neko gently cleared his throat. They looked up to se Hidan standing in front of them in a pair of black jeans and a red and black sweater. "That looks great Hidan" Naruto happily said making the neko to slightly blush. Hidan went back inside and a few minutes later he came out with a new outfit.

Just as Hidan was putting on the last sweater, Konan gently knocked and slid the door opened. "Hidan I found this and I think you might like it" she looked up and was faced by the scared and torn back of the neko. It looked like he had been whipped, repeatedly. Hidan looked over his shoulder when he heard Konan's voice and when seeing her face, he quickly backed up against the wall to hide his back. He didn't want to displease her. "Hidan, did he do that?" the neko's entire body tensed but he nodded, looking down. Not wanting to make Hidan anymore uncomfortable then he already was, she handed him the shirt and giving him a smile.

"Right we're ready? You got all that you wanted?" Naruto said when Hidan got out with his old clothes on. Hidan nodded and gave him a small smile. Konan took the clothes and went to pay for them with Naruto. The neko quietly followed, a bit more relaxed now. They said good bye to Naruto and walked back to the car. Just as Hidan was about to climb the car he heard a familiar, cold voice that made his skin crawl. "Well hello there little Hidan"

**TBC**

Oh my who might it be? ^_^

Hope you liked it and sorry for taking so long. Please post a review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hidan was terrified. Why was he here? Had Master changed his mind? He really hoped he hadn't. The neko took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Behind him stood a young man with round glasses and silver hair tied back into a low ponytail. Since the neko could talk, all he could do was stare at the other with big, terrified eyes.

"Hidan, were are your manner? Haven we taught you that you are to bow when facing us?" Kabuto said as he stepped forward causing Hidan to back up and press himself against the car, holding onto his notebook like his life depended on it. Konan, who was on the other side of the car, saw this through the windshield. Anger began to rise within her a she saw how the man scared the neko. She walked around the car, keeping her head high and with an angry voice she spat "What do you think that you're doing?"

The young man turned his gaze to her with a clearly faked smile on his lips. "Well I'm just saying hello to Hidan here. He used to live with me and my guardian."

"You live with Orochimaru?" Konan said and raised an eyebrow, as Hidan quickly hid behind her. "Yes I do. He took me in when my parents died. Oh I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Kabuto" the man said and gently bowed. Konan just crossed her arms and looked at him with cold eyes. "What did you want Hidan?" Kabuto gave her a cruel smile as he looked straight at the neko who peaked out from behind the woman.

"Well as I believe you know, Hidan used to live with us. Can't I say hello to an old friend?"

"After what the two of you have done to him, I don't want you coming near him ever again!" she yelled at the silver haired man who looked at her with shocked eye. Hidan was shocked as well. Did Konan just stand up for him? To Kabuto?

"Well I can tell that I'm not welcome hear, so I'll take my leave. Nice to see you Hidan" the man said with a wicked smile before hurrying over to a small, blue car and drove of. The neko was still holding onto Konan's arm, slightly trembling.

After making sure that the jerk Kabuto was gone, Konan turned around to face the neko. She looked at him with a confident smile and said "Hidan I promise that we will never let that man or Orochimaru hurt you ever again" Tears were beginning to form in the neko's eyes as he dived forward and gave her the biggest hug me could giver and cried into her chest, eras flat on his head and tail wrapped around his leg. They stood there in the parking lot for a while. Konan let Hidan cry his heart out as she ran her hand in small circles on his back.

When the neko finally calmed down, Konan gently guided him back into the car and soon they were on the road home. The blue haired noticed the Hidan looked a lot happier during the drive home, like he was finally out of his protecting shell. _"Maybe he's starting to come out. That's good. He deserves to be happy"_ she thought as she pulled over at the house. They both got out and walked into the house where they were greeted by an exited Deidara, who quickly hand his hands on the bags when now inspected the new clothes they had bought, happily chatting with Hidan who sat next to him on rug in the living room. The silver haired neko wasn't at all as tensed as before.

Pain walked in with two cups of coffee just as Konan took of her shoes. He gave her one of the cups and gently kissed her. "Did thing go alright?" she smiled before looking away with a more serious look on her face. "Orochimaru's little assistant confronted Hidan" she said with a cold voice. Pain's eyes widened. "Kabuto?" she nodded. An uneasy feeling hung around them so Pain decided to change the topic. "Well it seems like you managed to get Hidan to relax a bit at least" Both looked over to where Hidan and Deidara were sitting and observed the two nekos. "You could say that he finally let out his feelings" Pain raised both eyebrows but looked happy. It was a good thing that the silver neko was opening up to them so they could help him.

"Hidan, can I ask you something, un?" Deidara suddenly asked, looking away. The silver neko nodded but he was stating to feel a bit nervous. What was he going to ask? "What happened when you lost your voice, un?" Hidan felt his chest tighten and his entire body tensed. Deidara noticed the effect of his question and quickly added "But it's fine if you don't want to tell me. I didn't mean to make you upset or anything, un"

"_It's okay. I guess I need to tell you sooner or later"_ the other wrote in the note book and showed Deidara. "You want me to get Pain so he gets to know this to, un?" Hidan nodded but he didn't look at the blond. Deidara, who felt a bit guilt to have made Hidan so uncomfortable, leaned in and gave him a big hug before standing and to find Pain.

A few moments later Deidara came back with Pain and Konan. Deidara went back to sitting next to Hidan on the floor while Pain and Konan sat down on the sofa. "So Hidan, Deidara said you wanted to tell us something" the orange haired man said and leaned forward. The neko nodded and wrote in his notebook. He then gave it to them. _"I think maybe all of you should get to know this. But I guess I'll have to write it down and one of you'll have to read it"_ Pain looked serious but nodded. "You sure you want everyone to know?" Konan asked with a concerned look on her face. He nodded and looked at Deidara who just smiled at him, glad that Hidan was starting to open up to them.

Hidan spend the rest of the afternoon writing in his notebook. He sat in the corner of the living room, out of sight from everyone. Tobi had been very curious of want he had been writing but Hidan hadn't let anyone see it yet. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice Konan who walked over to him with a tray since he wouldn't sit at the table, for two reasons. One: that he was still a bit scared that they would punish him if he broke the rules that Orochimaru had beaten into him. The marks still ached when he thought about it and, Two: he was a bit unsure if he trusted the other just yet.

When she touched his shoulder, she caused him to jump, slap her hand and shrug away from her. "Hidan it's me, calm down" When the neko realized what he had done, he quickly bowed his head and curled up into a tight ball as if he expected that she would hit him. But the blow never came. Instead Hidan felt a hand gently caress the side of his face, making him look up in surprise. "Don't worry. It was an accident right?" the neko quickly nodded, reaching for Konan's hand and carefully licked the small red mark he had caused. "Thank you sweetie. Now eat up okay?" she said and placed the tray on the floor in front of the neko and stood up. Hidan reached for the plate and sniffed on the food. It smelled really good, he took a bite and soon he had finished it all. It had been some time since he had been able to eat until he was full. It was a nice feeling.

When he was done, he stood up, took the tray and walked into the kitchen where he found Itachi and Kisame doing the dishes. He gently tapped on the blues man's back, since he couldn't reach his shoulder, to get his attention. Kisame turned around and was a bit surprised when he could see anyone. Then he heard a small cough and looked down to see the silver neko standing behind him holding the tray. "Oh, hello there Hidan" he said with a big smile. Itachi also turned around as he continued to dry the plate he was holding. "You have more dishes for us? As if we weren't having enough of it" the black neko snapped and turned back. Hidan's eras laid flat on his head as he looked back at Kisame. "Don't worry. He's just grumpy. You want me to take that?" the blue man said and pointed at the tray in the silver neko's hands. Hidan nodded and gave a quick bow before rushing back to his corner.

"What's with you Itachi?" Kisame asked as they continued.

"Nothing. I just don't understand him that's all" the other said, tail twitching slightly.

"Oh? How's that?"

"Well, he doesn't say anything. I know he can't talk but he seems so distant" Kisame stepped back from the sink while drying his hand of on a towel. "Itachi, you know he's been through a lot. It's only natural for him to feel a bit insecure. Besides we don't know what Orochimaru did to him but I can tell you that it wasn't good." This made Itachi look up with wide eyes. He had never really given much thought to what Orochimaru actually may have done, and now he felt quite bad for snapping at the silver neko.

He decided to apologize to Hidan. Itachi walked into the living room with his ears standing up, trying to find the sliver neko. He soon heard the scrambling of a pen and followed it. "Hidan? Why are you sitting in the corner?" he asked when he found the other who looked up in surprise. _"I'm not suppose to sit in the furniture"_ Itachi looked a bit shocked. Was he serious? "You know it okay for you to do it here. No one will be mad okay?" the silver neko tilted his head to the side. The black neko grabbed the other's wrist, pulling Hidan with him to the sofa and sat down, Hidan a bit unsure. "Is it okay if I watch TV while you write?" Hidan nodded and continued to write in his note book. The sat like that for nearly an hour until Itachi felt something in his side. He turned to see that if was, only to find a now sleeping Hidan gently leaning against his arm. The black neko slowly moved of the sofa so that he wouldn't wake the other and grabbed on the blankets hanging over the back of an armchair. He laid it over Hidan and walked up the stairs to go to bed himself. But before he went to sleep, he quietly snuck into Kakuzu's bedroom (that he now shared with Hidan) and poked the banker who was sitting at the desk.

"What?" Kakuzu grunted as he looked up from the book he was reading. "I was just gonna tell you that Hidan is sleeping downstairs if you wondered where he was" Itachi said with a rather cold since he didn't like the attitude he was getting from the banker. "Whatever. Anything else?"

"Nope. Good night Kakuzu" the masked man only grunted as Itachi walked out. The banker continued to read for a while before getting ready for bed. He slid into his bed, turned of the light and awaited sleep. But for some reason, he could fall asleep. He just kept thinking about the silver neko downstairs. Why was he thinking about him? He was just another neko, but he couldn't help but feel sad for the way he must have been treated, and he wanted to make him feel safe again. After nearly 30 minutes, Kakuzu got up and walked down the stairs and into the living room where he found Hidan curled up on the sofa. He gently lifted the sleeping neko and walked back upstairs, laying him down on Hidan bed before going back his own.

Why was he feeling so strongly for the neko? And why did he want to gain his trust so much? This was the last Kakuzu thought before falling asleep.

**TBC**

There, all done ^_^ sorry for taking so long.

Hope you liked it. Please post a review and tell me what you thought :-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hidan slowly woke up, realizing he was no longer in the living room. How did he get to bed? And where was his notebook? He looked around and sighed in relief when he saw in on the nightstand next to his bed. A loud cough made the neko jump and quickly turned around to see Kakuzu standing in the door way. "So, you're finally up. Get dressed and come downstairs, breakfast's ready and Tobi'll be hurt if you don't eat any" he said walked out. The silver neko jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, he didn't want to upset Tobi.

When he snuck down the stairs he saw the rest of the household sitting at the table and felt a small tightening in his chest. What if they didn't except into their family? Would they send him back? He sure didn't want that. The neko took a deep breath and walked on, ears flat on his hand, tail around his leg and the notebook close to his chest. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he sat down, which was not hard since the rest of them were still taking and laughing loudly. "Good morning Hidan" a deep voice said next to his ear, causing him to jump. He turned his head and saw Pain sitting next to him with a smile on his face. The neko gave the man a quick smile and looked down at his plate, on which he now saw food being placed on by a blue hand. He starred at the huge portion and quickly wrote something in his note book and held it up to Kisame. _"I can't eat all this. I'm sorry"_ The blue man just chuckled and ruffled Hidan's silver hair. "Just eat till you're full kiddo. We can put the leftovers in the fridge" the neko nodded and began to eat.

As he ate, he listened to the other's conversations. Pain were now talking to Sasori about work, Konan was trying to calm down the overly exited Tobi and Deidara was talking with Kakuzu and Itachi about wanting to get a new job. At this the silver cat ears stood up in surprise, could nekos have jobs? He wrote this down and showed it to Pain. "Yes then can. Itachi is currently working as a lawyer and is especially involved in cases with neko's rights. Deidara is a part time worker at a daycare and Tobi, well, he doesn't have a job." Hidan looked at him with big eyes. Did that mean that he could get a job as well some day? The neko really hoped so.

"Pain. Sasuke and Naruto are coming over tonight alright?" Itachi said cross the table. Naruto? That name seemed familiar. Oh, he was the blond man at the shop yesterday. _"He seemed nice"_ Hidan thought as he put one last laud with scrabbled eggs into his mouth when Sasori came to take his plate. There were still some food left and the silver neko didn't want them to be mad at him, but he was really full and couldn't eat anymore. The redhead noticed the flat ears and the sad look the neko's face. "Hidan, it's not a big deal that you didn't finish it all. Okay?" Sasori said as he balanced about 6 plates in one hand, heading towards the kitchen.

Hidan remained at the table for a while. He then got up to find Pain. It took a while since he still hadn't been inside all of the rooms but he finally found his study. The orange haired man was reading something on his laptop and didn't look up when the neko snuck in, since he didn't notice him. Pain almost dropped his coffee mug when he felt something tickle the side of his leg, only to see Hidan standing next to his chair as his silver tails gently stroke against his leg in affection, which made the orange haired man smile.

"Hello Hidan. I didn't see you there. You got something for me?" The neko nodded and held up his notebook. Pain just looked at it for a few moments before remembering that Hidan had written down how he lost his voice.

Hidan had a very sad look on his face with his ears flat on his head. It pained the orange haired man to see the silver neko so sad, so he put the note book down and kneeled down in front of Hidan, gently lifting his chin so they were looking at each other.

"You're sure about this? Cause if you feel even little bit unsure then we would do it" Hidan looked away from the man for a little while before nodding and gently pulled at his arm to get him to follow him out into the living room where the rest of the house hold were now sitting.

The silver neko ran out before Pain and jumped into one of the armchairs, curling up with his knees under his chin and looked at them all with big magenta eyes. The orange haired man pulled out a chair and placed it so that he was now facing the rest of them.

"You all know why we are gathered and I must ask you to show Hidan some respect by not interrupting or give him any looks or ask questions. This is what he has decided to share with us and not one bit more. Is that clear?" They all nodded. Pain opened the note book, took a deep breath and began to read…

**Flashback **

_Hidan was kneeling on the floor with a wet rag in his hands, scrubbing the floors. He tried to complete this chore as fast as he could but he still and a long and sore bruise on his back from the night before. Orochimaru had said that Hidan ha done something wrong, what it was he could remember, and decided that the best way to teach the neko was to whip his with a leather belt. _

_Just as the silver neko emptied the bucket with now dirty water, his cat ears picked up on a familiar sound, the sound of footsteps. He quickly ran towards the door and kneeled down beside it. This was where he was suppose to be when his master got home to greet the pale man, he new the consequences for disobeying either of his masters._

_When Hidan was first brought home he was quite a feisty kitten, full of spirit. That was not the case now. Countless number of times being beaten or raped had totally broken him. He was now a fart to thin and scared neko. The door opened and Orochimaru stepped in with Kabuto behind him. He looked around to find the neko and gave a pleased smile when he found him next to the door, curled up with his ears flat on his head. The pale man held out his foot as he waited for the neko to take of his shoes. Hidan quickly took of both men's shoes and crawled in under the stairs. This was his place, where he slept. He had a thin blanket and a little pillow, but nothing more. _

_Orochimaru walked where the neko was sitting curled up, and gently petted his head. This was a very strange act to come from the pale man. "I hope the floors are clean and dinner's on the table" he said as he glared down on the neko. Hidan quickly nodded and lowered his head. He stayed under the stairs as he heard the two men eat. He was starving himself but he didn't dare ask for food, in fact he didn't dare to ask for anything. He would just submit to what ever his masters wanted him to do, because he was to afraid that he would be punished. _

"_Hidan!" The silver ears stood up at the sound of his name. He hurried into the kitchen where he saw both Orochimaru and Kabuto sitting at the dining table. He kept his head low as he walked in front of them. A pale hand suddenly grabbed his hair and forced him to look into his master's yellow eyes. The man licked his lips with his snake-like tongue before speaking;_

"_Kitten, master is feeling a bit tensed. You know what to do right?" The silver neko nodded as he was forced down onto his knees between Orochimaru's legs. The pale man kept his grip on the neko's silver hair as he with the other hand took out his rock hard dick and shoved it into the other's mouth, causing him to gag. Once Hidan felt that he could breathe again, he began to bob his head up and down in a steady pace as he sucked the pale man's member. It wasn't long before he heard the low moans from his master. _

_Kabuto, who had been watching the scene, was starting to feel a bit hot himself. He stud up and placed himself right behind the kneeling neko. A yelp was heard when Kabuto brought down his hand on Hidan's small ass. The neko turned his head to face the younger master as he felt his pants being pulled down, but a strong hand grabbed onto his hair and forced his focus back to Orochimaru. Without warning, the pale man rose, causing the chair to fall backwards and shoved his dick into the neko's mouth as hard a he could at the same time as Kabuto decided to shove himself into Hidan's tight ass. The silver neko tried to scream but couldn't since his mouth was being violated. _

_The two men kept up there acts for quite some time. When Hidan felt the hands on his head push him down faster and faster he knew his master was near climax and so he prepared for it and just a few moments later he was harshly jerk forward as Orochimaru shot his seed down the neko's throat forcing him to swallow it all. When the pale man finally pulled back, Hidan collapsed onto the floor but his hips were still kept firmly in place but Kabuto as he wasn't done yet. The younger man turned the neko over so he could go even deeper. Orochimaru suddenly sat down next them and Hidan yelp when he felt a cold hand firmly stroke his soft member. He tried to push away the hand but his master grabbed both his wrists and held them above his head. _

"_N-no stop" the neko tried but the two men just chuckled. As Kabuto began to pick up the pace, so did Orochimaru's hand. With one final push the younger master came deep inside the neko as Hidan came in Orochimaru's hand. The silver neko was now lying on the floor heavily panting. "We're going out for a while kitten. You better clean this up before we're back." The pale man said and the sound of the front door slamming shut soon reached the neko's ears. Hidan slowly got up and dragged himself into the shower. Once clean he quickly cleaned the kitchen floor and crawled in under the stairs to get some sleep. _

_The neko was wakened when he heard very angry voices coming from the driveway. It seemed like the two men had been out drinking again. He jumped as the door was kicked opened and he peaked out from underneath the stairs. Out of nowhere, a firm hand grabbed onto his hair and pulled him out. "We're back kitten. Now be a good boy and go get us a few beers" Orochimaru said and shoved the neko towards the kitchen. Hidan had a bad feeling about this but he did as he was told. When the bottles had been placed in front of the men in the living room, Hidan tried to exit the room but found that the pale man was holding onto his tail, pulling his back. "You're staying right here" he said and pushed down the neko next to his leg. _

_He was beginning to dose of when he suddenly was lifted and placed in Orochimaru's lap as his master began to nibble on his neck. "N-no stop it" _

"_You know what kitten? I'm beginning to get tired of your complains" the drunk man said and threw the neko onto the floor. Two cold hands grabbed his throat as he was about to scream. The grip soon tightened, cutting of all of Hidan's air supply. The neko was starting to get dizzy, caused by the lack of air. He tried to remove the hands but the other man was to strong. "Sleep tight kitten" was the last thing the neko heard before he fell into darkness._

**Flashback ends**

"The next thing I remember was wakening up at the shelter" Pain finished and put the note book down. No one said a word, what could they say really. No one even moved until Deidara suddenly said; "Where's Hidan?" causing the rest to notice that the silver neko was no longer in the room.

**TBC**

There done. Hope you liked it and sorry for taking so long (school is trying to drown me in homework). Please post a comment and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
